Bleach Closet Chronicles (Minutes in Heaven)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: this will be a series of bleach minutes in heaven story. each chapter a new guy.
1. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a black pen

"Hello? Anybody in?" you asked as you stepped in the empty shop. A few seconds later you heard footsteps coming towards you and then Kisuke turned around the corner "Oh, _ it's you" he said as he saw you. You bowed slightly and smiled "Good afternoon, Kisuke. How are you" "Always so polite" he stated as he walked towards you "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. So, what brings you here?" "My captain asked me to get him some things" you told him and pulled a note out of your pocket, where the things were listed. Kisuke took the list and read "He expects a lot of you, doesn't he" he asked as he walked through his shop to get you the right thing. "Maybe" you admitted "But he's my captain and it's my job to help him. Besides I don't mind. I like my work and he's always very nice to me and treats me well"

Kisuke chuckled at this, knowing that there's also another reason for all this. "I see" he said and handed you your ordered articles. You paid for them but before you could leave Kisuke held you back "I almost forgot. I would like you to come to my party this evening to celebrate the end of the war" "That would be great but I have to ask my captain first if he needs me for anything" you told him as you made your way out of the shop with Kisuke behind you. "Just bring him with you" he said and you both chuckled "He doesn't seem like a party guy" you giggled softly "But I'll ask him" then you bowed again and left.

The way to the apartment, you lived in together with your captain during your time in the world of the living wasn't far, so you reached it within ten minutes. As you stepped in everything was silent and you figured your captain was working. You walked in the kitchen to unpack the stuff, then heated some water for tea.

A you waited for the water to boil you suddenly heard a voice say from behind you "I see you're back" you yelped in surprise and world around to find your captain behind you "Captain, you scared me" "I'm sorry" he apologized "I didn't mean to" "It's all right" you assured him, then went on"I got the things you asked for and was about to make you some tea" "I thank you for that. Your a great help" he told you and you blushed slightly, looking down "No, problem. It's my job" "Then you've done a very good job"

He was about to leave the kitchen again when you asked "Captain Kuchiki?" "What is it, _?" he turned back around to face you "Kisuke Urahara invited us to a celebration this evening and I was wondering if you would like to join" "I will think about it" Byakuya answered and you nodded "But you're free to go if you wish" "Thank you, captain" you said and in that moment the water was boiling and you started to make the tea.

Evening

Humming to yourself you brushed your hair, then let it hung down your shoulders in loose curl, that went down to your lower back. Stepping to your bed you tool the already chosen outfit and put on black tight leather pants and a blue long-shirt that you used a mini dress. When everything was in it's place you slipped into a pair of pink pumps and decided that you were done.

As you walked into your living room you were surprised to find Byakuya there waiting for you, dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt, together with a black jacket over. "You're going, too, captain" you asked still slightly stunned "Why, don't you want me to?" he wanted to know and you quickly shook your head "No, it's just that you don't seem like someone, who likes to go to a party" Byakuya just smiled softly at you, which just stunned you even more, then he opened the front door and motioned for you to go first. You blushed slightly and did as you were told, the cool night air helped you to ease you blush as you stepped out.

You made the way to Kisuke's shop in silence but it was comfortable and not tense. As you stood in front of it Byakuya knocked and a short time later the door was slid opened and Kisuke greeted you with a huge smile "Captain Kuchiki I'm glad you came" he said to the emotionless man, who just nodded, the he showed you the way to the main room. Byakuya led you inside his hand lightly placed on your lower back, which you enjoyed greatly.

Inside the room a bunch of people was already partying, chatting, eating and dancing to the loud music. Having a rather shy character you stayed close to your captain, enjoying his calm and silent nature.

"Don't you want to go dancing, too?" Byakuya asked suddenly but you shook your head and explained with a smile "I'm not so into going all wild. I prefer to stay with you and just talk" Again you owned you one of his rare smiles that made your cheeks become rosy every time.

So for a while you just stood there and talked to your captain about a lot of different things and it seemed like he was loosen up slowly and become less stiff, he even talked more freely and you even had to laugh at a few of his comments. Right when you were about to replie something you were interrupted by your host.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

Hesitantly you let your hand glide in the hat and searched around for something interesting to pick. As your fingertips hit something long and thin you grabbed it and pulled it out. Opening your hand you found a simple black pen in your hand, kinda boring. "A pen" you said but the music swallowed your shy voice but anyway, a few seconds later a hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned around and immediately turned crimson as you found none other then Byakuya behind you.

Byakuya wordlessly motioned you for you to go into the closet. You did and while you walked he once again laid his hand on your back, pushing you gently into the small room. The door was closed behind you and darkness overtook the small space.

You became slightly nervous, not knowing what to do or say but then you noticed that you still had then pen in your hand. "Here's your pen back" you said and handed it back to Byakuya. "Thank you" he said and took it for you, letting his fingertips glide over your hand. Again you blushed and quickly pulled your hand back from his gentle touch.

For a few minutes you stood there in silence, the Byakuya's voice broke it "_, how long are you my substitute now?" You were a little surprised about this question but answered anyway "I think that would be about two years" "And all the time you did every you were told without complaining" Byakuya added and from the sound of his voice you figured that he had stepped closer "You did everything for me without asking" By now it was clear that he was closer than before, since you could feel the heat coming from his body as he stood right in front of you "Did even more as you were told" he reached out and stroke your cheek gently, making you feel like you were about to faint.

Byakuya leaned his face closer to your and at his next words you could feel his breath against your lips "I think it's about time to reward you for all your hard work" with that he pressed his lips onto yours in a sweet kiss. You eyes widened and you froze, not knowing what to do, your mind was completely blank.

Byakuya was patient, he took your hands and trapped them around his neck, then laid one of his hands at the back of your neck and gently pushed you closer to him. Snapping out of your state of shock your eyes fluttered close and you returned the kiss shyly. Angling his head to the side Byakuya deepened the kiss and encouraged you to be a bit bolder. You decided to let yourself fall completely and allowed your tongue to glide over his bottom lip. His lips parted for you but instead allowing you entrance Byakuya shoved your tongue together with his in your mouth and started exploring. You, having suddenly developed an aggressive side, didn't want to give up so easily and moved your tongue against his, starting a fight over dominance.

When the need for air became to much you broke apart, gasping for air and Byakuya rested his forehead against yours. You looked deep in each others but then you saw a unfamiliar mischief glint in his dark orbs and in the next second he started trailing kisses from your mouth down your neck. He placed the first on the corner of your mouth, then at the side and the edge of your side, the next right under your ear and then started to kiss a path along your neck. His lips, teeth and tongue worked their way downwards until they were stopped by a soft moan, coming from you. Byakuya immediately stopped and placed his lips on the exact same spot as before to see if he really had found what he's searched for. Again a moan slipped from your lips and he knew he was right. Starting to work on your neck, he bit and sucked on the skin until a mark had formed and during this process he earned himself moan after moan from you.

Satisfied with his work Byakuya came back to give you a last passionate kiss. Then he took a step back and just wrapped one arm around your waist to pull you into his side.

In this moment the door swung open and light shone in the dark room. Disappointed groans were heard as they just saw you standing there but a few saw the mark on your neck and smiled knowingly but without saying anything, Byakuya being back to his calm self led you out of the closet and to a free sofa, where you both sat down together. He said nothing but he put his arm from your waist and pull


	2. Bleach Closet Chronicles:a white flower

You sighed heavily as you left the cafe and stepped out into the crowded street. Another date another flop. Aren't there any acceptable men out there anymore? Where have they all gone?

While you made your way through all the people towards your apartment you noticed how the men looked after you, some of them where even whistling but none of them drew your interest. On each of them you found something that you didn't like.

You were glad when you had finally reached your apartment and where able to get away from everything out their. First you went into the kitchen to get a glass of water but as you stepped into your living room you heard a female voice say "And how was it" You yelped and dropped you glass, then you saw Rangiku sitting on your couch, a curious look on her face. "If you weren't by best friend I would kick you out right now" you told her as you sat down beside her with another sigh and finally answered her question "Same as ever"

Now it was Rangiku who sighed "What was it this time?" "I don't really know" you admitted "It was somehow everything. He just wasn't..." "He wasn't him" Rangiku finished the sentence but you immediately shook your head "No, it's not like that" "_, stop denying it. For the last few month you had dates after dates but every time you found something stupid on each guy that you didn't like" "That's true but that has nothing to do with him" "Sure" Rangiku rolled her eyes "Just admit it. You don't like the guys because they are not him"

You were about to say something against it when there was a knock on the door. With a last glance at your best friend you walked towards the door and opened it. Kisuke was the one who stood in front of it, his usual cheerful expression on his face "Hey Kisuke. What brings you all the way across the street?" you joked and he chuckled "I just wanted to know if you would come to my party this evening. We celebrate the end of the war" "Sure" you agreed immediately "I'll be there" "Great" Kisuke cheered, then said goodbye to walk back to his shop that was across from the building you life in.

Evening

You walked out of your bathroom a towel around your body and with another drying your hair. Opening your closet you searched for something to wear. Since you share the passion for shopping with Rangiku your closet was well filled and still you couldn't find the perfect outfit.

Eventually you decided to use another technique. You just closed your eyes and let you fingers glide over your clothes, in your mind counting down from then. When you'd reached zero you grabbed whatever you were touching at this moment and pulled it out. Opening your eyes you found your favourite kimono in your head. It was white and had a wide red stripe in the middle. Not bad for a blind try.

You laid the kimono down on your bed then took some undergarments and went back into the bathroom to dry and do your hair. When they were done you slipped into your kimono and the fitting sandals. After a last glance at you in the mirror you decided you were done and left, making the long way over to Kisuke's shop.

You knocked and waited for the door to open which happened just a few seconds later. "_!" Kisuke squealed and hugged you tightly, You giggled and hugged him back, then were led into the main room of behind the actual shop. The music was blasting loud and a lot of people were partying already, so many you wondered how big the room must be.

"Hey, _" the hard to overhear voice of your best friend called your name and soon you were tackled in another hug "How ya doing? You look so cute in that kimono" she rambled and it was quite obvious that she already was tipsy. "What am I going to do with you?" you sighed and placed her on one of the couches before she would hurt herself or others. "Oh, come on _" Rangiku slurred "Let's have some fuuuun" For a while you fought with Rangiku whether it was better it was better to sit until she was a little more sober or to get another drink and right when you were about to knock her out your attention was drawn to your host.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

You hesitated but then stuck your hand inside anyway while saying "But keep an eye on Rangiku while I'm gone" Rummaging around the hat you searched for something that would catch your interest, which happened to me something long and thin with something smooth at the top. You pulled it out and found a beautiful white flower in your hand.

You frowned, since this was you favourite flower and there was just one person who knew about that. Maybe a coincidence. Maybe planned. To find this out there was only one chance "A flower!?" you called out over the music still very cheerfully. This chanced immediately as your partner stepped out of the crowed. He was smirking at you while you just scowled back. "_, nice to see you" he said in his normal calm voice. "Aizen" you just said and without another word you whirled around on your heel and walked into the closet, throwing the door close behind you.

You towards the back of the and leaned against the wall, your arms crossed and waited for him to enter. A few seconds later the door swung open again and Aizen stepped inside the closet.

"You seem in a bad mood" he said and from what his voice sounded like you figured that he was in the middle of the room "I wonder why" you shot back sarcastically. You heard him sigh and as he spoke again he sounded different. His voice wasn't faked nice anymore but laced with feelings.

"Please, don't be that way. It hurts me when you mad at me" "I hurt you?" you called out unbelieving "Do you know how much you hurt me by just leaving" "I know" Aizen said "And from everything I've done this was the only thing I regret" "We had everything" you said at the brink of tears "We were happy together and you threw everything away"

You turned your back to him, not able to stand his sigh. You loved this mad and he broke your heart.

Suddenly two arms snaked around your waist from behind and you were pulled into a strong chest. "Please, _" Aizen nearly pleaded "Can't you forgive me somehow?" "How can I trust you?" you asked hoarsely, not knowing what to do. You heart was fighting against you mind over the right thing to do.

"Listen to your heart" he whispered as he placed his lips on your neck, right on your softspot. You bit you lips to hold back a moan as he started biting hit lightly. "Don't you feel nothing for me anymore?" he mumbled in your neck and you immediately denied "No", though you actually weren't sure if it was true. "Why?" Aizen pushed more and sucked harder on your neck. At this you couldn't hold back anymore, you let your head fall on his shoulder and moaned silently "You lied to me" you answered breathlessly "And you left me"

"But do you really feel nothing for me?" Aizen asked again "Because I can feel it. Here" he placed one hand on your chest, where your heart was beating fast "And her" his hand moved farther up to lay on your cheek to feel the heat coming from he laid his arm across your cheek and just hugged you gently and lovingly, his face buried in your neck. "Please" he whispered "Please, forgive me. I need you by my side"

His words, his touch and the closeness of his body made you shatter and impossible to deny your feelings anymore. You still loved him and nothing probably could change that.

Turning around you crashed your lips onto his and held onto him for your dear life. At first Aizen was startled by your sudden action but then he relaxed and kissed you back, while pulling your body closer to him. The kiss was passionate and filled with the feelings you shared for one another, it was like back in the old times.

As you felt his respond you relaxed yourself and wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your hands in his soft hair. Aizen's tongue tapped against your bottom lip and you opened up for him, welcoming him in your mouth. Your tongues wrapped around each other's and played around without fighting for dominance.

Aizen took a few steps forward and gently pushed you against the wall, pressing his body tightly to yours. You moaned softly into the kiss as you felt his body so close to yours. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Aizen allowed you a few deep breaths, while he trailed his kisses down your neck. He passed the first softspot and headed straight for your second one, which he knew would drive you crazy. Right when he reached it he bit down hard and immediately got a loud moan from you. You involuntary tightened your arms and you gripped hard onto his hair, also trying to get a hold of your senses, so you wouldn't loose control. Seemingly this was the exact thing Aizen wanted to happen, since he started to suck and bite harder on your neck, enjoying the sweet sounds he was earning from you.

When you were sure to loose yourself completely the door swung open and you were reveled to everyone in the room. Luckily Aizen's back was turned to the door and you were hidden behind his body. Aizen pulled away from you and as you both exited the closet the cheer broke out. The others just had to get over that shock to see you like that together with your former enemy but in the end they all were happy for you.

"Hey, _" Aizen whispered in your ear seductively as he tucked the flower you had picked out of the hat behind your ear "Where d you live in the this world?" "Right across the street" you replied with a smirk, knowing what he was planning. "Perfect"


	3. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a kitten

"Mao! Mao, where are you!" you called out as you walked through the town "Come out, sweety" Tears threatened to ran down your cheeks as your shouts became hoarser and hoarser. You had searched for her for meanwhile about five hours but there was no trace of your small fur ball.

As you were about to give up you believed to see something black and fury sitting by the corner of a house. Walking closer you realized with joy and relive that this actually was your little kitten. "Mao!" you exclaimed, a few tears of happiness escaping you. Immediately you walked over to her, trying to move slowly to not scare her but as she lifted her head and looked at you with huge, green eyes she stood up and disappeared around the corner.

"Mao, stop" you called after the small cat and quickly stormed around the corner, hoping to not loose her. Feverishly you looked around for her and at first you thought she was gone but then you spotted her beside a bench, looking at you expectantly. It was a strange look, not like she was afraid of you but as if she wanted you to do something. Slowly you approached her but like the last time she ran of again, moving towards the park.

*What is this cat up to* you thought to yourself as you followed her, being confused about her strange behaviour. Normally it was nearly impossible to get your kitten away from you but now she couldn't get away fast enough. You felt a little helpless but running after her was the only thing you could think of to do at this moment.

After a while that cat and mouse game you'd lost her somewhere in the middle of the park. You looked around until you spotted the broad back of your friend Sado, alias Chad. Hoping that maybe he could help you, you ran over to him while calling his name. He turned around and your eyes widened as you saw a black fury ball in his muscled arms.

"Mao" you called out happily and picked the small kitten up from his arms, hugging it carefully to your chest "You found her Chad. Thank you so much" "So, this is your cat?" he replied in his deep and calm voice "It ran up to me and rubbed her head against my leg" "She ran away today" you explained as you patted the purring kitten in your arms, now she back to her normal self and snuggled into you "I'm so glad you found her. I owe you" "No problem" Chad answered and scrapped Mao behind her small ears "It was more like she found me"

You were about to say something else when you were interrupted by a familiar and cheery voice "Well, hello you two" and as you turned around to Kisuke, he added "And hello Mao, my little kitten"

Kisuke was the one who gave Mao to you to your last birthday, so of course, he knew her.

"Hey, Kisuke" you greeted him with a smile, while Chad just nodded "What brings you here?" "Oh, I just wanted to invite you two to my party this evening. I hope you'll come" A party sounded good to you after the excitement of the day, so you immediately agreed. "I'll be there" Chad only said two words "Me, too"

Evening

You slipped into your black pants and pulled your favourite tops over your head. It was a yellow tube top with black polka dots on it and a black rim on the top and the bottom. Brushing your hair one last time, you decided wear it down today, then you slipped into a pair of black pumps and were of. You made your way over to Urahara's shop which only took you about fifteen minutes.

Knocking, you waited for the door open, which happened just a few seconds later, reveling a grinning Kisuke. "_" he squealed and hugged you tightly "I'm so glad you're here" You giggled at his childish behaviour, then gently pushed him of to be able to get some air "I'm also happy to see you but a girl needs to breath" Kisuke apologized, then led you into the main room, where a bunch of people was already partying, causing you to wonder how big that room actually was.

As you saw some of your friends in the crowd you walked over and greeted them cheerfully. You told them what had happened earlier that day with Mao and they immediately started joking that your kitten had led you to Chad. They knew about your crush on the silent man but you of course immediately denied the idea of your cat playing match maker. Your friends teased you for a while longer until your host had something so you that made them shut up.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

Being glad the be able to get away from the embarrassing teasing of your friends you shoved both of your hands in the hat. Immediately you touched something warm and soft and confused you pulled it out to find to your surprise your small kitten in your hands. "Mao?" you asked her confused and a little angry that she escaped for the second time that day "Where do you come from?" "I found her in front of my apartment as I left" you hear Chad's voice from behind you "I took her with me, since I knew that you'll be here" "Thank you so much. Again" you said to him, suddenly finding the though of you match maker cat not so absurd anymore. "Enough of that" Kisuke told you, then gently took Mao from you "I'll take care of your kitten and you have some fun in the closet" with that he pushed your blushing form in the dark room.

You stumbled but before you could fall two strong arms wrapped around your body and helped you to regain back your balance. "Thank you, Chad" you said "Wow, I'm saying this quite a lot today" It was a surprise to hear him chuckle at this, the sound caused shivers to run down your spine. You also could feel it rumble trough his chest, since he still was holding you quite close to him.

"I already told you, it's no problem. I was coincidence, nothing more" Chad told you and you giggled, whispering "Who knows" but he heard anyway "What do you mean" "Oh, it's nothing" you quickly said with a soft blush on your cheeks "My friends just were joking around about my cat playing match maker"

"I see" Chad mumbled, then he tightened his embrace around your waist, pulling you slightly closer "I think your knows what kind of girl I like" You blushed even deeper and your heart rate picked up as you stammered "W-what do you mean?" "You know I'm very fond of cute things?" Chad asked and though it was rhetoric you nodded anyway "And you're the cutest thing I know"

With that he leaned down and pressed his full lips onto yours. At first you were to stunned to respond but as Chad deepened the kiss a little more you snapped out of it and finally responded. Fortunately you were pretty tall, so you had no problems with wrapping your arms around his neck. Chad pulled you tightly into his body and you were amazed to see that everything of him was pure muscles but he was none the less comfortable and cuddly. You melted right into him sighed happily as Chad started to gently stroke your back.

Almost shyly he trailed his tongue along your bottom lip, wanting to be let in but you denied with a smirk, wanting to know what he would do to get what he wanted. Chad reacted quickly, he grabbed your tights and lifted your head, while at the same time, ramming you into the wall but without hurting you. You gasped from the shock and gave him the perfect opportunity to dart his tongue passed your lips. His tongue rubbed against yours and twined itself around yours, urging you to play with him. You started out a little shyly but after you got the hang of it you became a bit bolder and rubbed a harder against his tongue

When the need for air became to strong you were forced to part but like always Chad seemed completely unfazed by it. Instead he placed his lips on your neck and slowly trailed tender kisses downwards, nibbling and sucking your skin from time to time. You titled your head to the side to give him better access and played with his thick hair while he worked on you neck. Suddenly he hit a spot at the base of your neck and a gasped escaped you, your hands fisting themselves in his hair. Chad knew that he'd found what he was searching for and immediately clamped his lips around that spot. He sucked and licked your neck, then bit down on it gently, earning sweet moans and sighs from you. When a mark had formed on your neck and Chad was sure that everyone would see that you were his, he came back up and kissed you deeply and passionately. He stroked your cheeks affectionately as he lowered you back onto your feet, before he broke the kiss.

Until the door was opened you and Chad stayed in a loving embrace, you head resting on his shoulder and his face buried in your hair. As the light spilled over the two of you many awws and cheers were heard from the main room and a few "About time" from your friends.

You blushed again, while Chad picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the closet, sitting down on one of the sofas with you placed on his lab. Just a few seconds later, you kitten jumped on the sofa, then on your lab and curled up there. You snuggled into Chad's warm body and patted your cat as you felt how tired you actually were. Chad whispered sweet nothings in your ear while you slowly dozed of in his arms to the content purring of your kitten.


	4. Bleach Closet Chronicles:an orange scarf

"Oh, no" you mumbled worried as you looked in your basicaly empty refrigerator "I forgot to go shopping". There was no way around it - you had to do it now. In about an hour the markets would close and stay close over the weekend. The only problem was that there would be a lot of other people like you who didn't go shopping for whatever reason. Also it soon would be rush hour and hundred would be on there way home at the moment.  
And you? You hated crowds. Not only that they make you feel claustrophobic, you're also always pushed around, being quite small and fragile. This is no irrelevant fear, you more than one time had been injured like that and not only some bruises or arching limps, one time you actually had to luck to get out eith an broken arm because you were unnoticed by the others pushed to the ground.  
"There's no way around it" you admitted with a heavy sigh as you grabbed your jacket and purse, then left your apartment.  
About half and hour later you pushed yourself through the crowd towards you home or more tried to. It didn't take long for you to loose orientation, being too small to look over most of the people. You weren't sure if you already had passed the alley you need to take or if it still was ahead, the only thing you knew was that the space around you was melting away with every passing second.  
Panic started to rise inside of you. You turned and turned, trying to look over the he peoples heads to find out where you were at the moment. Slowly it became harder for you to move as more and more people left their working places and homes.  
Close to tears, you were about to freak out when suddenly you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. "_?" a familar calm voice said your name and you turned around to find Kaname Tousen behind you. "Are you allright?" he asked but you didn't answer, instead without thinking you threw yourself in his arms and held onto him for dear life, your face buried in his chest. You didn't ask what he was doing here or wondered how he could find you, though he's blind, you just were relieved to have found something to hold on to.  
For a few seconds Tousen was stunned, then he placed his arms around you in a soothing hug, rembering that you once told him about your fear "I'll get you out of here" he murmured and embraced you tighter. A gust of wind blew around you and as you looked up from Tousen's chest you found yourself in front of your home.  
Without the crowd around you to panic you, you suddenly realized in what position you were. Heat rose to your cheeks and quickly freed yourself out of his embrace, embarrassed by your own behaviour.  
"Thank you very much" you whispered shyly "I didn't know what I would've done without you" "Of course" he replied and tookone of your hands in his, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You blush deepened but before you say anything else a cheery voice popped in. "Tousen! _!" There you are" a more than happy Kisuke chirped as he walked over to you "I was searching for you everywhere" he explained and with a look at the shopping bags on your arms added "But I see you were shopping" "I was" you told him and with a deepening bush realized that tousen still was holding your hand. You were rid of any words but fortunately Tousen stepped in "Why were you searching for us?" "Oh, I just wanted to invite you to my party tomorrow evening. We celebrate the end of the winter war" he explained and to your surprise it was Tousen who answered "We will be there" "All right" Kisuke chirped and hopped of.  
"Kaname, I don't know if I should go-" you started, knowing that parties always were connected to crowds but he interrupted you "I'll make sure to keep you save"

Evening

Nervously you fumbled with your hair, putting clips in it to keep some remellious strands in place. When there was nothing left you could distract yourself with, you let your hair be and stepped to your closet, opening it wide.  
You let your gaze drift over your close and eventually pulled out a light blue blouse and a pair of tight white pants. After slipping into the outfit, you put on some silver high-heeled sandals and decided that you were done.  
Normally the way to Kisuke's shop would take you about ten minutes but you took your time, still not sure if you wanted to be there. Of course, you wanted to see Tousen more than anything but after the shock this afternoon you had enough from crowded places for a while and like you knew Kisuke there would be a lot people.  
About 20 minutes later you eventually found yourself in front of the shop, already having knocked and waiting to be let in. The door was slid open and Kisuke stepped out with a huge grin "Ah, _. Great to have you here" he chirped and pulled you in a hug, which you gladly returned. Releasing you, Kisuke led you into the main room, where, to your dismey, already a lot of people were partying.  
Keeping away from the crowd, you stayed at the sides while scanning the room for Tousen. Suddenly a hand was placed on your shoulder, causing you to yelp in shock "My apologiez" Tousen's calm voice said and as you turned around you were met by his glasses. More than one time you's wandered what his eyes would look like but you thought it would be inpolite to ask him if he would show them to you.  
"It's all right" you told him with a gentle smile "I just didn't exspect it"  
Tousen nodded and asked "How do you feel being here?" he asked while letting his blind gaze sweap over the celeprating party guests "As long as I'm not _in_ the crowd I'm fine with it" you explained and smiled wider, happy that he would care about you.  
For some time you just stood there and talked until you were interupted by your host. Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.  
You hesitated, not really wanting to leave Tousen but he nodded as you looked at him, seemingly feeling your gaze on him. "All right" you eventually agreed and stuck your hand in the hat, fishing around for something to pick. As you fingertips brushed something softe, you gripped it and pulled it out, finding a scarf on your hand. An orange scarf to be exact and there was only one person you knew, who was wearing it.  
"Did you put the scarf in?" you asked Tousen, who nodded, then took your hand and led you straightly in the closet. The door was closed behind you and you were plunged into darkness. Tousen gently tucked at your hand to pull you closer to him "I don't want you to get hurt in the darkness"  
You blushed deeply as his arms lightly wrapped around your waist "Thank you" you whispered and leaned into him, placing your arms around his waist.  
"Tousen?" you asked shyly and looked up at him, your eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. "What is it?" he wanted to know looking down at you through the rim of his white glasses "I...I just wanted to ask if you would allow me to...see your eyes? But of course only if you w-" you stopped in mid sentence as his arms left your waist and you thought you had insulted him. "I'm sorry" you whispered and looked down but then something was placed in your hand. You looked at it to find Tousen's glasses in your palm. "_" he murmured and lifted your chin with to fingers, allowing you to meet his still closed eyes. You gasp as he slowly opened his eyelids, showing you a pair of milky eyes, yet they were "Beautiful" you whispered and gently place your free hand on his face "Thank you for allowing me to see them"  
A light smile tucked the corners of his mouth upward "Always" he told you "Would you please allowed me to see you, too?" he asked, though you didn't know how he ment it. "Of course but how?" your question was andswered when he lifted his hands to touch your face.  
With a sigh you closed your eyes as he trailed his fingers along your forehead, over your eyelids and along your nose, then traced your lips, which automatically opened slightly under his touch.  
"So beautiful" you heard Tousen murmur and as his hands wander over your cheeks towards you neck, you suddenly felt a light pressure on your lips. Your eyes fluttered open but when you realized that Tousen was kissing you, you closed them again. The glasses were dropped as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Titling his head to the side, he deepened the kiss even more and his hand became woven in your long hair.  
As his tongue tabbed against you lips you didn't hesitade to part them and a barely audible moan escaped you as his tongue started to masage your own. You rubbed bag against his picked up a playful fight that in the end you allowed Tousen to win. He explored everything within his reach, not letting anything untouched until he knew it like the back of his hand.  
The need for air eventually was what forced you apart but Tousen wasn't as out of breath as you. While you were still gasping for air he placed a kiss right under you ear, then trailed his lips downwards nibbing and sucking your skin ever so often. Passing a certain spot, Tousen felt you tense up and immediately stopped there. He started to suck and bite that spot until you weren't able to hold back the moan had been building up in your throat. A slight smirk curved his lips and he bid down one last time to draw another moan from you.  
After one last appologing lick he came back up and pecked your lips lovingly.  
"They will open the door soon" Tousen said to you "Would you please hand me my glasses back" "I dropped them. I'm sorry" you appologized, then kneeled down and feeled around for his glasses. You found them quickly and straightened yourself, placing the glasses back on Tousen's face, while kissing his lips gently.  
Right when he placed his hand on your hips to pull you closer the door was thrown open. Light flowed in the room as well as the cheers of the other guests.  
Tousen took your hand and led you out of closet, ignoring the stupit comments of some jealous guys about why the blinf guy has to get the hot girl, though he isn't even able to see her.  
Sitting down on a couch, he motioned for you to sit beside him and pulled you closer as you did. You snuggled into him and closed your eyes, not caring anymore about the crowd around you.


	5. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a bandage

"It's so strange to be back" you said to yourself as you looked down on Karakura town "The last time I was here I was still alive" Pulling a note out of the sleeve of your shinigami rope, you let your gaze sweep over it, searching for the address that was somewhere hidden in between the lines.

When you's found it you jumped down from the roof you had been standing on and walked through the streets of your old home. You didn't hurry, wanting to enjoy the few of the town around you. Nothing had changed since the meanwhile three years you had been gone. For a moment you thought about visiting your own grave but then decided against it, this would be too strange.

After some time you eventually arrived at the shop you knew Kisuke Urahara was owning and running. In front of the shop a boy with red and a girl with black hair were sweeping the ground. Well, more the girl, the boy was shouting at her to work faster.

You cleared your throat and they turned around to you "What?!" the boy snapped at you, while the girl asked in a shy voice "C-an I help you?" "I'm searching for Kisuke Urahara. Is he available?" you asked her politely but before even one of the children could answer the door slid open. "_!" the man, who'd stepped out squealed, then ran over to you and hugged you, swaying you around in a circle. "Kisuke, I need air" you giggled, amused by his childish behaviour. "You look good" he complimented after he'd placed you back on your feet "Much better than the last time I saw you" "Well, it isn't hard to look better than in the moment you died, beaten up by a huge hollow" you mused and Kisuke laughed "True, true", then he turned and walked back in his shop "Come in. You arrived just at the perfect time. I'm throwing a party this evening to celebrate the end of the war" "Sounds good" you said and stepped inside after Kisuke.

Evening

"Damn hair" you growled as you tried desperately to straighten you hair but one piece wouldn't stay down. Finally with the help of a lot of hairspray it stayed the way it should be and you finally could get dressed. You had been shopping this afternoon to have some clothes for the party. First were the black and red checkered pants, then a simple black top and in the end a red tie, you hung loosely around your neck.

"Perfect" you nodded to yourself, then made your way into the main room. Kisuke fortunately had offered you to stay with him while you were in the world of the living. As you stepped inside the huge room a bunch of people were already partying. What surprised was that there weren't only humans and shinigamis but also the vicards and arrancars.

Your old friends were surprised but happy to see you again, none of them knew that you'd become a shinigami after you died. They were even more surprised and in awe when they found out that you were currently the fourth seat of the 11th division, the roughest division in the whole soul society with only male members except for you and the lieutenant. You told each other stories about all the stuff that happened while you were separated. You had a lot of fun but all the time you looked around to find this one person but you couldn't find him anywhere. When you were about to ask for him, you were interrupted by your host.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

You rolled your eyes but stuck your hand inside anyway and picked the first thing that touched your fingers. It was small and soft and as you pulled it out you saw that it was a piece of a bandage. "A bandage!" you called out over the music and a grin spread over your features as you saw who stepped out of the crowd. "Aw, Ichigo your so lucky" Urahara whined "Your the last to arrive and the first to get picked" You giggled and made your way into closet, wondering about what this 30 minutes will bring. Inside you lean against the wall and waited for your partner to arrive, which happened just a few seconds later.

"Why'd ya come so late, Ichigo? I've waited for you" "My father kept rambling about that I should behave and...hey! How do you know my name?" You smiled seductively and walked over to him, placing your hands on his chest "Come one, Ichigo" you said with a fake pout "I'm only three years gone and you don't remember me anymore"

Even in the dark you could see his eyes widen and you knew that he remembered "_!" he exclaimed and pulled you into a tight hug "You're back" You laughed and hugged him back, enjoying to be so close to him again. "Yes, I am" you mumbled into his chest but then you felt how Ichigo's body started shaking. Quickly you pulled back to be able to see his face and saw that he looked like he was about to cry, while he held desperately into your body "Ichigo what's wrong?" you asked him while taking his face in your hands. "I'm so glad your back" Ichigo said hoarsely and let his head sunk onto your shoulder "But you should have never been gone. You didn't deserve to die" "It's all right" you told him and hugged him close again "I'm back and that's all that matters" "Your right" Ichigo agreed and tock a few deep breath to calm himself down but he never moved his arms from around your body.

When he was calm again he looked you up and down, making blush at the way he did this "Is something wrong?" you asked uncertainly "No, I just was thinking that you're gorgeous, you grew so much over the years. I can't believe that this sweet girl became such a beautiful woman" Ichigo told you and became even redder. "You don't look bad yourself" you answered but it was more like a whisper, causing Ichigo to chuckle "What happened to my confident, _" "She's gone in your presence" you mumbled and lowered your head in embarrassment. A hand found it's way under your chin and your head was lifted up to meet Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. "Let's see if we can bring her back" he said, then leaned in and kissed you softly.

It didn't took long for you to respond, just a few seconds later your hand slipped around your neck and you started kissing back. Ichigo's arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer into his strong body. He slowly backed you up against the wall and gently pressed himself against you. You fisted your hand in his fiery hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss up to the point were you didn't know anymore where you started and Ichigo ended.

Gasping for air you broke apart but after a few deep breaths Ichigo dived back into another kiss and this time he nibbled on your bottom lip, asking to be let in. Not in the mood to tease him you parted your lips and angled your head to deepen the kiss even more. Your tongues rubbed against each others, before they went to explore the other ones mouth, letting nothing untouched.

When Ichigo knew your mouth like the back of his hand he moved his kisses along your jaw and down your neck. His kissed, licked and nibbled his way downwards until he heard you moan as he passed that special spot. Immediately starting with his work he massaged your skin with his teeth, then let his tongue ran over it to soothe the sting. Sweet moans slipped from your throat, encouraging him even more and by the point he came back up to you, you'd become hoarse.

"You're a beast" you told him playfully and leaned back in but in the moment your lips touched the door swung open. You hissed as the bright light hit your eyes and turned your head the other way. About the same time all guests outside broke out in cheers and whistles. Ichigo grinned and picked you up bridal style, carrying you out of the closet. He sat down on one of the sofas and placed you onto his lab, wrapping his arms around you possessively. "Cut it out!" Ichigo snapped as the others continued to stare at you "Have you never seen a couple before?" After this the people went back to do what they did before and left you alone.

Ichigo turned his attention back to you and pecked your lips "How long are you allowed to stay in the world of the living?" he asked, looking at you hopefully. "It isn't clear" you started "I'm supposed to help out here to get everything back to normal after the war" "I see" Ichigo sighed but then he smiled again "Then let's use the time we can spend together" You smiled, too but instead of answering him verbally you pulled him down by his neck and kissed him passionately.


	6. Bleach Closet Chronicles: Sunglasses

You walked through the streets of Karakura to meet up with your friends, you hadn't planned something special, just wanted to hang out together. The closer you came to your meeting point the more exited you became. Why? Among your friends was also the guy you were deeply in love with, though no one knew about it. They wouldn't even believe it. You were a total tomboy, loving to fight and make yourself dirty, feelings such like love wasn't something they would connect with your character. All boys you knew were your drinking or training bodies and no one could image you being in an romantic relationship with one of them, not even you. But one day the impossible happened, you realized that you had been fallen in love with one of your closest friends.

You didn't know how to react to that or how to act around him, you never had been in love before and it confused you to no end. Another problem was that you didn't think that he would return your feelings. Most boy didn't think of you as girlfriend material. They either saw you as a female buddy or were afraid of you, no the bests things for starting a relationship.

While you had been thinking about all this, you'd arrived at you meeting point but as you stepped around the corner, you stopped dead in your tracks from what you had to see. Until now only one of your friends was there, who happened to be your crush but he was by himself. Clinching to him for her dear life was a brown-haired girl, who looked murderiously at every female you even dared to look in his way. When they's passed the girl turner her attention back to him and talked to him with a huge smile, she was like replaced. He himself didn't hug her back but he also didn't seem to mind the attention, he got from her.

You felt sick as you watched that and something inside your chest shattered, leaving a gaping hole. Turning around you walked back to where you came from. On the way you pulled out your mobile phone and sent your other friend a message that you didn't feel well and decided to stay at home.

Suddenly something wet it the display of your mobile phone and you looked up to search for rain clouds but the sky was a perfect blue. Then you realized something and your hand shot up towards your cheek. It was wet. You were crying, crying because of him, crying because of a boy. You from all people, who always were so tough and rough, were crying like a small girl.

You quickly whipped away the tears and took a few deep breath until you were calm again. No, you wouldn't be so weak because of a guy, he didn't deserve it. When he wanted that little pretty thing, than he can have it but you wouldn't cry for him.

All of sudden you heard you name being called and as you looked around you saw Kisuke running towards you, his arms full of bags but nonetheless waving. "Hey, Kisuke" you greeted him, forcing a smile on your face, to cover the sadness, you still felt within you, though you didn't want to "What's with all the stuff?" you asked him as you eyes everything he had with him "Oh, that's for my party this evening" Kisuke explained "We celebrate the end of the war. I hope you'll be there, too"

A party would have been just the right thing to distract you at that moment, so you immediately agreed "I won't miss this"

Evening

"Where do you want the drinks, Kisuke?" you asked as you came in the main room with your hands full of different cans. "Right there beside the snacks" he answered you from on top of a stool as he tried to attached a banner to the ceiling but he was too small. You laughed at the sigh, then placed the drinks where he had told you to.

You'd come sooner to the shop to help with the preparations, since you didn't need so much time to get yourself ready. You were wearing a pair of black cargo pants, together with a dark red tank top and a pair of converse. Simple and comfortable.

As everything was eventually sat up, all you could do was wait but fortunately it didn't take the first guests long to arrive. You enjoyed yourself, talking to everyone, who was there but as you saw that one person step in the room, your mood thank and your heart started hurting again. As he saw you, he waved but you pretended that you hadn't noticed him and hid in the crowd, not being ready to face him at that moment. You actually manage to avoid him with great success but then your host had something to say.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

You sighed, not in the mood for such a stupid game but then put your hand in anyway. To annoy the others a little you took your time picking something, letting your fingers glide over everything before you grabbed one object. As you pulled it out, you found a pair of sunglasses in your hand and swallowed hard. You knew exactly whom this belonged to, the one guy you tried to escape the whole evening.

"Seems like I finally found you" you heard his familiar voice from behind you and slowly turning around you faced him, Ikkaku Madarame.

For a second you were frozen and you mind was blank but then you snapped out of it and smile playfully cocky at him "Well, then feel honoured to be able to spend your time with me" with that you marched proudly passed him and into the closet. Inside you leaned casually against the wall and waited for your partner to join you. As he stepped in, he closed the door and you both you were engulfed in darkness.

For a while you stood in silence and you were thinking what to do you or say, wanting to find out what was between him and that girl. In the end Ikkaku was the one to brake the silence "You seem to feel better" At first you had to think about what he mend but then you remember your excuse for not meeting up with the others. "Oh, yes" you quickly said "I just needed some rest" "I see" Ikkaku mumbled, then it was quiet again, which was really strange, normally you could talk for hours about everything.

"So, something new in your life"? you eventually asked, hoping to get something out of him "Not much" came Ikkaku's replie "Oh but me and Yumichika finally found a place to stay" not really what you wanted to hear but at least the tensed silence was gone "We stay with one of Ichigo's friends and his sister"

*Sister?* you thought, maybe she's that chick. Now you had to asked carefully to not make him suspicious. "How does she look like? Maybe I know her" you asked as innocently as possible but on the inside you were everything but calm, to many feelings whirled around.

As Ikkaku described her, your heart sank, she definitely was the girl you saw him with earlier. "And do you like her?" you asked, your voice hoarse from upcoming tears. "Not really" This made you listen more closely "She actually quite annoying. She has a fable for guys without hair and thinks I'm already her boyfriend. I just don't want to be impolite, since she allows us to live with them" "So you don't like her?" you asked again to reassure yourself, not unable to keep the excitement out of your voice.

"Er...no" Ikkaku replied a little confused but then a huge, slightly creepy grin spread over his features "Why are you so interested in this?" he asked in a mischief voice and stepped closer to you. "No reason" you quickly told him as you stared down onto the floor.

Suddenly two strong arms slammed against the wall on each side of your head, causing you to look up. As you saw how close Ikkaku's face was yours a deep blush covered your cheeks and your heart started pounding wildly "Then why are you so red all of sudden" "I'm not!" you nearly yelled and placed your hands on his chest to push him of, embarrassed by his closeness but Ikkaku grabbed you wrists and pinned them beside your head.

Ikkaku pressed his body close to yours and leaned in so you could feel his breath against your lips as he spoke "You're sure that there's nothing you want to tell me?" "N-no, why do you think I have something to tell you" you rambled on but Ikkaku chuckled before he pressed his lips against yours, shutting you up effectively.

At first you didn't know what to do but then you just relaxed your body and let your instincts take over. Your eyes fluttered close and you started to move your your lips with his, just copying his movements. As Ikkaku felt your response he freed your wrists and you immediately wrapped them around his neck, while he encircled your waist with his strong arms, pulling you both closer together. The tip of his tongue outlined your lips but you weren't sure what to do, so Ikkaku gently forced his tongue inside. You shyly rubbed your own against an moaned softly as he rubbed back and twined his tongue against yours.

Gasping for air you had to brake apart but Ikkaku seemed to have bigger lungs, as he didn't breath harder than before. He fisted one of his hands in your short hair and tucked softly to title your head backwards, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to the front of your throat. A silent sigh escaped your lips as he started to nibble on your skin, tracking his tongue over the small mark ever so often. After a while he stopped this and instead trailed his lips along your collarbone and up your neck. He was searching for that one spot that would make your knees go weak and as he heard you moan out in pleasure he knew that he's found it. Immediately he latched his mouth over that spot and started sucking strongly. You fisted your hand in the back of his shirt and arched your body into Ikkaku's, trying desperately to control the volume of your moans. Ikkaku suddenly bit down hard on your neck and you weren't able to hold the next moan in, this one was rather loud. Ikkaku chuckled again, then lapped up the blood, he'd caused to float down your neck and came up to kiss you passionately.

"I hope you're aware of the fact that you're mine now" he stated more than asked and you just pulled him back into you instead of answering him verbally.

In that moment the door was thrown open but no one was surprised to see you that way, having heard you moaning before. They cheered and whistled anyway as Ikkaku lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you out of the closet like a trophy. You giggled and though you were slightly embarrassed you didn't struggle and allowed him to do so.

Ikkaku dropped you on one of the sofas and sat down beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder to pull you into him. You rested your head against his shoulder and just enjoyed the closeness of his body. You may not know much about love but you knew that this was it.


	7. Bleach Closet Chronicles: piece of paper

Humming to yourself you danced trough the streets of Karakura. Your destination was the shop of the former captain Kisuke Urahara. To make sure you were right you pulled a folded paper out of the sleeve of your shinigami uniform, where a the way was described, together with a hand-drawn map. Hanataro made you this to make it easier for you, since your sense of direction was basically nonexistent. The reason for this could be that you more look at everything around you than at where you actually are walking.

This time you were lucky and found the shop without getting lost and being your normal self you just barged in without knocking. "Heyya, anyone in?" you called out and a short time later Kisuke himself stepped around the corner, smiling widely as he saw you "_, long time no see" he greeted and hugged you "Nice to see ya, too. How have ya been?" "Oh, I was good and you?" "Same here" you answered happily, then you lowered your voice "Hey, is Renji in. I wanna surprise him?" Kisuke chuckled and nodded "He's in the underground training grounds. Follow me"

You did as you were told and Kisuke led you to door in the floor, from were a ladder led downwards to a huge area full with stones and dirt. "Nice" you complemented, then climbed down and Kisuke closed the door behind you. Already halfway down the ladder you saw two figures fighting against each other in the distance. Both had red hair but you were focused on the one with the darker ones, who had them in a pony tail. Hiding your spiritual pressure you sneaked up on the two guys and when you found the perfect moment you jumped out of your hiding spot and right onto Renji's back, knocking him down.

"Heya Renji" you squealed and hugged the fallen man around the neck from behind "_?" he asked in surprise as he sat up and turned around so he was sitting Indian style and you across his lab "What are you doing here" "I missed ya. Didn'tcha miss me, too?"

Before Renji could answer the other guy ask with a smirk on his face "Don't you want to introduce me to your girlfriend?" "He isn't ma boyfriend" you told him "He's ma best friend" The guy looked at you slightly stunned, then he said "You somehow remind me of someone but I don't know who?" You thought for a few seconds than answered "Maybe ya know ma brother, Gin Ichimaru" "He's your brother?" He asked even more surprised and you nodded "No wonder that you talk the same way...oh, by the way, I'm Ichigo" "_" you replied and reached out your hand to shake.

"Hey, you two" Renji called out "Don't act like I'm not there anymore" "Oh, I'm sorry" you said and hugged him tightly "Ya know that I only love ya" You could have sworn to see a small blush on Renji's face but then your attention was drawn somewhere else "I see you all have a lot of fun here" you all turned around to see Kisuke stay behind you "Now that I have you all here I can invite you all to my party this evening. We want to celebrate the end of the war" You, loving parties, grinned wildly and immediately agreed "I'll be there"

Evening

With the music blasting loud you danced around your bedroom in the apartment you had rented while you were in the world of the living. You brushed your hair and adjusted your hair band, then slipped into the new dress you had bought. It was simple, black and strapless but very comfortable and fit you perfectly. To bring a bit more colour into in you put a wide red belt around hips and slipped into a pair of pumps with the exact same shade of red as the belt.

Giving yourself thumps up you left the apartment in the hope to reach the shop in one try. Your hopes were wrong. After taking three times the wrong turn you finally found the right way by coincidence and suddenly stood in front of Urahara's shop.

"Yes, finally" you exclaimed and fell to your knees, with your arms victoriously in the air. As you got up again the door slid open to revel Kisuke with a amused smile on his face "Got lost again?" you giggled embarrassed and rubbed the back of your neck "Yeah" "Come in" Kisuke told you, then led you into the main room behind the shop. It was crowded with so many people that you wondered how they all fit in there without getting squeezed to death. Right as you stepped in there you searched for your red pineapple head and when you spotted him you ran over to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. "_, let go. I need air" Renji panted but you shook your head "Never. I'm afraid I'll get lost again" He chuckled and asked "How many times?" "Three times" Renji laughed out loud at this and you punched him playfully against the chest, your cheeks flushed red "Shut up, pineapple head" he immediately stopped laughing "Hey!"

The teasing went on for a while longer until you were interrupted by your host. Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

You shrugged and put your hand in the hat, rummaging around for something interesting. As you fingertips brushed something thin and paper-like you grabbed it and pulled it out. It actually was a piece of paper but as you saw what was drawn on it you blushed. The exact same image as the one you had tattooed on your body but on a very private part, to be exact the right cheek of your bottom. Only one person in this room knew about that tattoo, since he was with you when you got it.

"Renji, let's go" you said, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the closet. The door was closed behind you were plunged into darkness. "Why a picture of ma tattoo?" you asked Renji after you both had sat down beside each other "I had it just with me" "I see"

"So what'cha wanna do?" you asked him, though you already had a plan for what you would like to do. You'd liked Renji for ages and it slowly killed you to be able to be so close to him without being really with him. But now in this closet during the game you had the chance to change it. It was unclear how this would turn out but it was impossible for you to go on like that forever. Better you tried it and faled before you would live with that pain for eternity.

"Er, I don't know" came Renji's hesitant voice back and you decided that now was the time to put your plan into action. With one last deep breath you shifted your position in one swift movement from beside Renji onto his lab, so you were straddling his sides. "_, what are you doing?" he asked confused and with a huge blush on his face as he looked you up and down. Your chest was right in front of his face and due to your sitting position the skirt of your dress had inched upward to show the creamy skin of your tights.

"Renji" you called his name and his head snapped up to meet your face "There's is something I need to tell ya but I don't know how. So I just show ya" With that you grabbed his face and pulled him forward to crash your lips onto his. Renji's body tensed underneath you and you were sure that his eyes were wide open but you were to afraid to open your own and look.

With every passing second your heart sank more and more and you decided to give up your hope. You were about to pull back but then Renji suddenly grabbed your waist and the back of your neck and finally started to kiss back. Inwardly sighing in relieve you slid your hands from his face to the back of his head and started to untie his hair until they cascaded down his shoulders. You tangled your hair in his red locks and pulled him closer into the kiss.

Gasping for air you broke apart and looked at each other with a wide grin on both of your faces. "I think I get what you want to tell me" Renji chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down your sides "And I think ya feel the same way" "You bet" he told you, then he added seductively "And now come here" With that he pulled you back into another passionate kiss, immediately asking for entrance by licking your bottom lip. You had waited too long for this to deny him in that moment and opened up for him, greeting his entering tongue with yours. They twirled around and rubbed against each other's, making you moan out softly at the feeling it created. You took your turns to explore your partner's mouth until you were as familiar with is as you can be.

When there was nothing left to explore Renji pulled back and titled your head back to have better access to your neck. He placed his lips right under your ear and from there trailed kisses up and down your neck, nipping and sucking the skin from time to time. Suddenly he passed a certain spot a bolt of electricity shot down your spine, making you moan out in pleasure. Renji immediately stopped there and started sucking and biting your skin, then licked over it to soothe the sting. You held tightly onto his neck and pulled him closer, enjoying what he does to you.

When a mark had formed on your Renji came back up and kissed you passionately, immediately slipping his tongue into your mouth.

While your lips still were locked the door swung open and in the moment the light hit the to of you the cheer broke free. Everyone could see that you had feelings for each other, everyone but you and Renji and they knew that it was just a matter of time that this would happen.

Reluctantly you pulled apart and got up but Renji never let you go. He wrapped his arm around your waist and led you outside the closet and towards a couch, where he pulled you down on his lab.

As you sat there, cuddled up Ichigo walked over to you, a grin on is face "Is this the way you treat your best friend?" "He isn't ma best friend" you told him "He's ma boyfriend"


	8. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a bonbon

"_, come on!" Orihime yelled and waved for you to follow. You sighed and led your steps towards the group of girls, which consisted out of Orihime, Rukia und Rangiku. They had dragged you to go shopping with them and you being yourself couldn't say no, though you didn't really want to go.

It was strange, all people in Karakura town were so nice to you and treated you like a real friend, even though you had betrayed the soul society together with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. But though they were all so nice to you you still felt alone and like you didn't belong to them. Over the years they all had build a strong community and you just couldn't fit in, they could be as nice to you as they wanted.

But what could you do? You couldn't go back to the soul society since everyone there hates you and didn't even want you back. And back to Hueco Mundo? Why? No one was left there or at least no one you wanted to be with. Many of the arrancars had come to the world of the living to life here, also a lot died and you had no idea where Aizen, Gin and Tousen had gone or if they were still alive. Especially Gin's fate caused you to worry.

You were alone, in the middle of a group of people you were alone. This made you sad and depressed and meanwhile the others noticed it, too and did everything to cheer you up. But it didn't work, it just made things even worse. Now you were also angry about you that you still felt that way, though the others tried to help you so much.

It was a nice day with the girls and you actually had fun but somewhere deep within your heart, you couldn't get lost of the loneliness. It was frustrating.

Right when you stepped out of the mall you heard a familiar voice squeal "Hey girls" you all turned around to see Urahara walking towards you, his arms full with different bags. You all greeted him as he stopped in front of you, trying to balance all of his stuff. "I hope you'll ´come to my party this evening" he said in a cheery voice and everyone quickly agreed, even you. You didn't want to upset anyone, since they all tried to help you so much and maybe it won't be that bad, maybe it'll be fun.

"All right, girls. See you later than" Kisuke chirped the walked of a bit wobbly to get everything home. "Well, then Ladies" Rangiku announced "Let's get home and ready for the party"

Evening

You sighed as you brushed your hair in front of your mirror. On the one hand you wanted to go to that party but on the other hand you wanted stay alone at home and look through old photo books. For one last time you checked your outfit and you were quite satisfied with it. Black skinny pants together with black high heels accented your long legs and the black blouse hugged your curves flattering.

"All right, let's go" you told yourself and left your apartment, making your way to Urahara's shop, where the party took place. A few minutes later you stood in front of it and knocked after you had taken a deep breath. Not soon after Kisuke's voice came from behind the door "I'm coming", then the door was slipped open and the childish man pulled you into a tight hug "_, I'm so glad you came" You hesitantly hugged him back and smiled softly as he led you in the main room, where a bunch of people where already partying "Have fun" Kisuke told you, before he disappeared between all the people.

A bit clueless you looked around until you spotted Orihime. You felt the most comfortable around her, since already knew her from when she was abducted to Las Noches, so you walked over to her. She greeted you happily and immediately started rambling about all kind of stuff. You most of the time just listened, having not many chances to talk yourself but you didn't mind, you were never a talk active person. In the middle of a new never ending sentence Orihime was interrupted by your host.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

Without thinking you just shoved your hand in the hat and rummaged around for a few seconds. As your fingertips hit something round curiosity got the best from you and you wrapped your fingers around it. You pulled it out and as you opened your hand you found a bonbon in your palm and it had your favourite flavour, cherry. "What did you get?" Kisuke asked and you showed him the sweets. "A cherry flavoured bonbon!" he called out for you but now one answered. "Just go in the closet, maybe he's already in there" Kisuke told you with a wink that confused you slightly. Did he know something? Shrugging it of you made your way into the closet, while unwrapping the bonbon and putting it into your mouth.

As the door closed behind you there was nothing but darkness but you felt another presence with you in the room. "Who's there?" you asked and as an replied you heard a chuckle from across the closet. "Who'd ya think it is?" there's only one person you knew with such an accent "Gin!" you called out in delight in ran over to the figure in the corner, hugging him around the waist. "Well, that's a nice greeting" Gin chuckled and wrapped his arms lightly around your body. "I missed you so much" you mumbled into his chest "And I didn't know what happened to you after the war" "Missed ya, too" he replied and patted your head affectionately.

Gin gently unwrapped your arms from around his neck and sat down, pulling you onto his lab. You blushed slightly about the intimate position you were in but enjoyed it nevertheless. "I've watched ya lately" Gin said and titled your head up "And ya seem awfully sad. What's wrong, ma dear?" you gasped as you saw his face, for the first time he hasn't a huge smile on his face, instead he looked damn serious. "Tell me" he urged you on and you sighed heavily, looking down again.

"I feel lonely" you eventually told him "With all those people around?" "I can't explain it myself. They're all so nice to me but still I feel like I don't belong to them. Belong here" "I see" Gin mumbled "And how do ya feel now" You thought about this question for a while, then you closed your eyes and leaned your head smiling against his chest and said "Home"

"That's good to hear" Gin whispered in your ear, then let his lips glide along the shell and down your neck. Your eyes snapped open and you looked up to meet Gin's eyes, which were opened for the first time, mesmerizing you with their deep crimson colour. "_" he murmured and leaned into you. His lips brushed over yours experimentally and as pushed your lips against his with a sigh he took this as an acceptation. Gin closed the gap between you completely and locked you into a passionate wrapped one arm around his neck to pull him closer and placed your other hand on his chest.

Gin pulled away but not completely, you could still feel his breath fan over your lips "Stay with me" he whispered, his lips brushing against yours with each word. Instead of answering you pressed your lips onto his and pulled him closer.

Gin's grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around your body as if he never want to let go of you ever again. A tongue ran over your bottom lip and pushed playfully against it, wanting to be let in. Giggling softly you opened up for him and his tongue swept inside to map out the new area. While exploring his tongue found the bonbon that still was in your mouth and he playfully tried to steal it from you. You reacted quickly and defended the sweet, wrapping your tongue around it. Gin did the same but he found a worthy opponent of you, who wasn't willing to give up. Anyway in the hand he won by sneaking his hand under your blouse, making you squeak in surprise and because his hands were damn cold. He pulled the bonbon into his mouth and pulled away, grinning at you victoriously. "Ya taste like cherry" he said but you pouted playfully, complaining "You cheated" "Aw, don't be mad" Gin said and kissed your forehead "I'll make it up" He placed a kiss on your temple, then on the tip of your nose, your lips and from their he trailed them along your jaw and down your neck. You leaned your head back with your eyes close, just enjoying what he was doing to you. As he hit a certain spot a bolt of electricity shot through you and couldn't contain you from moaning. You could feel Gin's lips curve into a grin as he buried his face deeper into your neck. He nibbled on that spot but shot lightly to tease "Will you forgive me" Gin asked, his voice muffled by your skin. "Never" you breathed out, knowing that this was it what he wanted to hear. "Fine" With that Gin bit down on your neck, massaging the flesh with his teeth.

You moaned out loudly but right in that moment the door swung open. At first nobody said a word, stunned by the scene in front of them but then they broke out in cheers and whistles. Gin slowly detached himself from your neck and looked at the crowed with a pouting expression "Time's over? But we had so much fun" You giggled and got up, then reached out your hand to help Gin to his feet. When you both were standing he wrapped his arm around your neck and led you outside. The people were more surprised about the fact that you looked so happy than about what guy was with you. "If I'd know that _ just needed a boyfriend I would've done it myself" one of the boys called out but you just ignored him.

Gin gently pulled you to one of the couches and pulled you back onto his lab. As you sat there you noticed that Gin still had the bonbon in his mouth. Smirking lightly you motioned for him to lean down, which he did. Quickly you pressed you lips to his and sneaked your tongue into his mouth, stealing the sweet back.

"Hey" Gin whined but you just kissed his forehead and said "I'll make up for it"


	9. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a hairtie

"Hey, Nanao!" you exclaimed as you barged into the apartment, Kisuke told you she was staying while she was in the world of the living. She jumped startled and whirled around, about to throw her huge book at you. "_?" she asked surprised "What are you doing here?" "I missed you" you told her with a faked pouting expression and watery eyes "Don't tell me you don't want to see me? Me! Your own sister!"

Nanao sighed annoyed and rubbed her temples "No, I'm glad you're here. Happy now?" You beamed at her and nodded, then before she could move away, you jumped forward and hugged her tightly.

"Just kidding" you giggled as you released her from your tight grip. Nanao sighted again "Sometimes I can't believe that we're supposed to be twins" "Me, too" you replied with a wave of your hand "Me, too"

It was true, though you were twins you and Nanao had completely opposite characters. While she's always calm, correct and allows no boy to come near her, you're outgoing, cheerfully and flirty. It's like you're two sides of the same coin.

"Now, tell me why you're here?" Nanao asked you again and you thought you saw her glancing nervously at the door behind you, like she was expecting someone to come in every second. You shrugged it of, not sure if you were right and this time answered seriously "The soul society sent me to help you getting everything back to normal after the war, so you're able to return as soon as possible" "Well, then maybe I should show you around, so you can make yourself a picture of what has to be done"

Now you were sure that she was nervous about something and she basically tried to throw you out of the apartment. She placed her hands on your shoulder and were about to turn you around to push you out of the door but you grabbed her wrists gently and asked "Nanao, what's wrong? You seem nervous"

Your sister knew that there was no sense to lie to you, since you would see through it immediately "It's just that my captain is coming back soon" "And you don't want me to meet him?" you wanted to know, confused and slightly hurt "No, I don't want _him _to meet _you_"

Now you were even more confused, so Nanao went on explaining "My captain is a pervert and I don't want to help him with his fantasies by telling him that I have a twin sister"

At this you burst out laughing "You know, Nanao by thinking that way about this you're the one with the perverted mind"

Nanao was blushing violently but then she snapped backed and continued with her plan to get you out of the apartment. She turned you around but right when she pushed you forward, the door was thrown open and you landed in a toned chest. Lifting you head, you saw that it belonged to none other that you sister's captain Shunsui Kyouraku.

"And what do we have here?" he asked with a smirk that caused you to get all giddy inside. Snapping out of it, you smiled sweetly and answered "I'm _, Nanao's twin sister" "Twin sister?" Shunsui repeated and you saw a mischief glint in his eyes, which caused you to chuckle.

He laid his arm around your shoulder and you both turned to your sister "Nanao, why didn't you tell me that you have a sister" he asked her in a whiny voice but she just rolled her eyes and replied "I had my reasons" "You're so cold, Nanao" Shunsui whined but Nanao stayed unfazed.

"Well, seems like you found your sister without a problem" You heard a familiar voice state from behind you. Turning around, you found Kisuke standing by the door, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, Kisuke" you greeted him "What's up?" "Oh, I just wanted to invite you to my party this evening to celebrate the end of the war" Nanao didn't look so exited at the idea of going to a party but you Shunsui on the other hand were and answered at the same time "We'll be there"

Evening

Dancing through your room to loud rock music, you brushed your hair and did your make-up. You slipped into your black, skinny jeans, then zipped up your black, laced corsage top with blue and black checkered cups. Then you put in your contacts, since you didn't like to wear glasses, they're annoying while fighting and when they got damaged or you loose them you're blind in front of your enemy.

Checking your appearance in the mirror one last time, you decided that you were done. You turned of the music, put on a pair of black pumps and left your apartment to make your way to Kisuke's shop.

You reached it about ten minutes later and immediately after you'd knocked the door slid open and you were pulled into a tight hug by Kisuke.

"_, nice to see you" he said as he released you, then he showed you the way to the main room, that was already filled with a bunch of people.

Feeling thirsty, you immediately went to the table with the drinks and grabbed whatever you liked but when you turned around again, you ran straight into a meanwhile familiar chest. "Seems like you can't let keep your fingers of me" came Shunsui's amused voice from above you but you replied with a flirty smirk "Just admit that you stood there by purpose, so I would run into you" "Aw, you got me" he admitted with a equally flirty smirk.

You flirted with each other for a while longer, with some touches here and there but before it could get really hot, you were interrupted by your host.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

Excited, you stuck your hand inside and rummaged around the small space until your fingertips brushed something soft. You enclosed your fingers around the object and pulled it out to find a red hair tie in your Hand. A smirk curved your lips as you realized whom this belonged to and it got even wider as he stepped out of the crowd. Shunsui looked so different with his wavy hair falling passed his shoulders and framing his face.

"That can't be true" you heard your sister hiss silently but you ignored her as the captain took your hand and gently pulled you with him into the closet.

The door was closed behind you and darkness filled the closet within seconds, allowing you some moments to think what to do now before your eyes would adjust to the dark. You were unsure how you should go on, all you knew was that you already were developing feelings for this man. Yes, you're a flirty person but until now you never had deeper feelings for one of the guys you had been flirting with. But Shunsui? He made you feel like a school girl, who had her first crush.

In the end it was Shunsui, who broke the silence and your train of thoughts "It's amusing how different Nanao and you are, though your twins" "I know" you agreed with a giggle "We are complete opposites" "I just wonder why I haven't met you before" "You won't believe it anyway" you told him and immediately started to laugh again as you remembered what your sister had said "Nanao said that she didn't want us to meet, because she was afraid that it would give you perverted images if you knew that she had a twin sister"

While you were still laughing, Shunsui had stepped closer to you until he was close enough for you to feel the heat of his body. He leaned down, so his lips were by your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck as he spoke "Well, I have to admit that I actually had some fantasies" at this your head snapped at at you glared at him slightly angry but then he went on "But Nanao wasn't involved in those. There was only you"

Immediately the angry expression was replaced by a flirty smirk. You placed your hands on his chest and pressed your body closer to his. "Tell me about those fantasies" you demanded in a purring voice and you smile got even wider as you felt Shunsui's arms encircle your waist "I think it's a easier to show you" "Then what are you waiting for?"

Shunsui didn't need a second invitation. In the moment the words left your lips, they were covered by his in a passionate kiss. You moaned softly at the passion coursing through you and fisted your hand in the fabric of Shunsui's shirt. His tongue tabbed against your bottom lip and you immediately opened up, greeting his entering tongue with your own. They whirled around one another in a sinful dance as you moved one hand behind his neck, pulling hi, deeper into the kiss.

Eventually the need for air forced you apart and while you were breathing hard, Shunsui backed you up against the wall and covered your length with his body. He pecked your lips gently, the trailed a burning path along your jaw and down your neck. Lips, teeth and tongue worked on your skin but they immediately stopped in their tracks when a moan was ripped from your throat.

Shunsui latched himself onto the spot, he just had passed and started sucking and biting your skin, enjoying to hear you moan in pleasure. When a mark had formed he came back up and crashed his lips onto yours, slipping his tongue passed your lips.

The atmosphere heated up by every second but before it could get any further the door was thrown open. "Captain Kyouraku" you heard your Nanao his through her teeth as she saw the position you were in. "Oh, calm down, sis" you told her with a sigh, annoyed that your time with Shunsui was interrupted.

The captain kissed your forehead, then took your hand and led you out of the closet and into the loud cheers of the other guests. When everything had quieted down a bit, Shunsui pulled you close and whispered in your ear "I hope you're aware that I can't let you go after all this" he gently kissed your ear then went to your lips "I need you to protect me from your sister"


	10. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a red ribbon

"Come on, _" an annoying Grimmjow purred in your ear, while pressing his body against your backside. "Grimmjow" you growled through gritted teeth as he placed his hands on your hips and rammed your elbow in his stomach, pushing him back a few metres. "I told you a thousand times that nothing ever will happen between us" "Don't lie to yourself" the blue haired espada tried it again "You know you want me and your single now, so why not have some fun" but before he could make a step towards you you had grabbed you scythe and held it to the back of his neck. Pressing it a little harder into his flesh, you looked into his eyes and said very slowly, so even he would understand "I tell you this one last time, so listen. You and me - this will never happen"

With that you turned around and without putting your scythe away, you started walking, hearing Grimmjow's hiss of pain with satisfaction as the sharp metal slid along his neck. "Why him and not me. He's just a bloody bastard" you heard Grimmjow mumble and a said smile curved your lips for a few seconds "If only I knew" you whispered the answer to yourself "Maybe because my stupid heart tells me that I love him"

As you walked around Karakura, you felt a lot of eyes on you and you enjoyed it. You knew how to use your body as a weapon and to get the things you want but you knew where you had to stop. You were no slut, you just knew how to use the body Aizen gave to you and with the remaining of your hollow mask being two skulls that looked like two hair clips, there was nothing would look strange on you like jawbones on your cheek. And there was another advantage in this body, you can use it as some kind of mask or costume. No one believes how dangerous you actually are and how merciless and powerful in battle. Your enemies always see you as an easy prey, they can have fun with. A smirk crazed your lips as you remembered the expression of all opponents and the fear in your eyes when they realized the mistake they had made.

Suddenly your body stiffen up for a few seconds and you cursed under your breath "Damn gigai" With a sigh, you decided it was time for you to get a new one and moved your steps towards Kisuke's shop.

"Kisuke!" you chirped, switching into your flirty mode "_?" came the ex-shinigami's voice from the back of the shop "I'm right with you, my dear"

Just a few seconds later he stepped out from behind a few shelves "What do you need, darling?" he asked as he sat down on a step, looking up at you expectantly. "My gigai isn't working right. It's stiffening up all the time and I have problems to move" "I see" he replied thoughtfully "Get out of it, maybe I'm able to fix it. If not you get a new one" You did as you were said and left the gigai, then handed it over to Kisuke. "Finally some room" you exclaimed and stretched.

"I can fix it but it will take a few days" "I'm sure you'll be able to fix it in half of the time" you told him sweetly and leaned forwards to give him a good look on your breasts. "For you I try" Kisuke replied with a light blush on his cheeks and you smirked, again you got what you wanted. "But today I won't be able to work on it" he went on "I'm throwing a party to celebrate the end of the winter war and of course you're invited" "I'll be there" you immediately agreed, loving all kinds of celebrations "Well, then see you later" you said, then left the shop to get ready.

Evening

"What to wear? What to wear?" you asked yourself as your gaze wandered over all of your close that were scattered over your whole bedroom. Eventually your eyes landed on a small bundle of black and metallic silver. A huge smirk curved your lips as you walked over to it and lifted it up, reveling it to be a short black dress without straps and a studded belt around the middle. "Perfect" you decided then took a quick shower and got dressed. After you'd tried your hair, you put your hair up in your usual pigtail, then slipped into your favourite pair of over-knee-boots and you were done.

It didn't take long for you to reach Kisuke's shop, just about five minutes and after you'd knock it also just a few seconds passed until the door was slid open "Hey there, sweety" Kisuke greeted you with a flirty smirk, which you returned "Hello, hotty" you replied, going along with your usual game of playful flirting. "Did you miss me?" "It nearly hurt" Kisuke answered and hugged you, then showed you the way to the main room, where already a huge bunch of people were partying.

You immediately became excited as you felt the energy of everything and couldn't hold back to jump on the dance floor and started moving. A short time later, you felt a pair of hands being placed on your hips and as you looked over your shoulder, you saw Renji standing there a huge grin on his face. You smiled back and started dancing with him. You were good friends and he knew that it was no invitation when you act flirty, that's just your normal self.

For a long time, you danced with different people, talked and just had fun but you also had to block a some attempts to take further actions with you. This went on until your host turned down the music.

Urahara had climbed on a table in the middle of the room and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

"Make me" you purred playfully and Kisuke leaned in to whisper in your ear "Oh, believe me, I have ways" "Well, then I better pick something" you replied with a laugh, then stuck your hand in the hat and searched for something interesting to pick. As your fingertips brushed something silky and thin, you became interested and closed your hand around it to find a long dark red ribbon in your hand. You knew this ribbon, it usually is wrapped around your scythe but you were missing it for a while now

"Who has found my ribbon?" you called out but froze as an all too familiar voice answered you and the whole room went silent. Slowly you turned around and looked up to meet the eye patch and one dark eye of none other than Nnoitra "Let's go" he said, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the closet. Seconds later the door was closed behind you.

"What the hell you think you were doing out there?!" Nnoitra asked furiously the second the last rays of light were blocked. "That's none of your business" you growled back and ripped your wrist from his grip, turning your back to him. "Of course, it's my business" he hisses and grabbed your wrist again, turning you back around to face him "Your _mine_!" "You first have to earn yourself the right to call me yours again" you told him, rage sparkling in you but this rage only was there to cover your arching heart and the feelings whirling around inside of you.

"What do your mean?" Nnoitra asked and his fury was replaced by confusion "I always treated you well and did everything to allow you a good life" "Yeah, you did" you admitted but then you added sadly "But only when we were alone"

By the expression on your former lovers face, you could see that he didn't understand "As soon as we were together in public and even if it was a single arrancar, you treated me like your slave. You forgot my name and only called me 'woman' or 'bitch'. You ordered me around or completely ignored me. Then the second we were alone again, you took me in your arms and kissed me" Again you turned your back to him, unable to look at him any longer and not wanting him to see you in this vulnerable state. Wrapping your arms around yourself you whispered "There's so much confusion and pain. I need to end this before it tears me apart"

"I never realized" you heard Nnoitra murmur and suddenly he was standing in front of you, looking down at you with a unfamiliar expression onhis face. He lifted his hand and you closed your eyes, expecting a hit because you made him furious. But you only felt a soft tuck to your hair and your left half of your hair pooled down your side and back. A few seconds more and he also had loosened your other pigtail.

"I always liked it more when it's open" Nnoitra told you in a strangely tender voice and let his fingers glide through your ruby locks, then he fisted his hand on the back of your head and gently pulled it back "It gives me something to hold on to"

With that he leaned down and pressed his lips onto yours, in a tender kiss. At first you thought this couldn't be Nnoitra, who was kissing you there but then you realized that this was his way to apologize to you. Just the way he would do it- everything was better than showing weakness and speaking it out loud.

But at that moment you didn't care. You hated to admit it but you love this man and you knew that even with out his 'apology' you would have melt in his arms. With a happy sigh, you wrapped your arms around neck and pulled him closer into you.

"Your such an idiot" you murmured against his lips and smirked "Maybe" he growled back "But this idiot is all yours" then he went back to kissing you but this time he was wilder and hungrier.

While one of your hands stayed tangled in his hair, your other moved down to the shirt he was wearing and started to unbuttoned it to rub your hand along his sculpted chest. Nnoitra growled lustfully and with one quick movement he had pinned you against the wall, using your gasp as opportunity to slip his long tongue into your mouth. You moaned and rubbed your tongue against his but you had no chance to win and soon your tongue was pinned down. While he explored everything within his reach, which was quite a lot, his hands glided down your body until he'd reached your tights, which he grabbed to pull you up, pressing his body against yours to hold you up. You moaned out loudly as he started to massage your tights but fortunately it was muffled by Nnoitra's lips.

Eventually the need for air forced you apart but while you were breathing heavily, Nnoitra went straight to your neck, licking and sucking on your soft spot. He bit down hard, then licked away the blood with pleasure, enjoying to hear your scream of surprise and pleasure "Now everybody can see that your are mine" he told you, with a possessive edge to his voice, then he kissed the mark softly "And only mine"

His lips and tongue caressed your bruised skin and your head fell back, your eyes fluttering close in delight.

"Your mine" he said again, then crashed his lips onto yours in a heated kiss. A few moments later the door was ripped open and light spilled into the room. With a sigh, Nnoitra placed you back on your feet, then wrapped an arm around your waist and led you outside.

"I'm right with you" he told you "I just need something to drink" You nodded and he kissed you before he went for something to drink.

"I see you two a thing again" a voice said from behind you and as you turned around you found a frowning Grimmjow standing there "Are you really that stupid?" he asked "You should know that he'll never change" "Maybe I am stupid" you replied with a stern look "But I'm happy"

"I can make you happy, too" Grimmjow growled and stepped towards you, grabbing your shoulders hard. It hurt and you were about to kick him when someone pried him away from you "Take you hand of my woman, Grimmjow" Nnoitra told him with a murderous look in his eye "She's mine. Got that?!" "Better treat her well" Grimmjow replied as he freed himself from Nnoitra's grip "If you ever hurt her again, I'll be there to support her. You know how vulnerable she can be" and with that he stormed of but not before you shooting you a meaningful look.

"This will never happen" Nnoitra answered but more to himself, then he turned to you and hugged you tight "Not again"


	11. Bleach Closet Chronicles: a hat

You groaned as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Another night without sleep. You didn't know why but for the last week you couldn't sleep anymore and slowly it was getting to you, physically as well as psychological. You felt weaker and sicker with every day and had problems remembering things or even thinking, you also became paler and thinner but you didn't know what do to.

Every time you tried to sleep your mind races around a subject, you don't know what it is. It keeps bothering you and prevents you from getting any rest. You didn't know how long you were able to go on with that before your body would brake down.

Thinking about getting up or staying in bed for a while longer, you decided that it would be useless to try falling asleep again. Sighing you got up but had to sit down again as a wave of dizziness washed over you. You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths until you felt ready and stood up again. When everything was all right you walked a bit wobbly over to your bathroom to take a cold shower. The icy water helped you to clear your mind at least a little.

When you had finished you walked down to make breakfast for the whole bunch. You were living with Urahara and to not be a burden to him you did most most chores like cleaning, grocery shopping and cooking.

As you were done cooking you checked twice of you really had everything, since the last time you actually had forgotten the rice. The rice! This time you had everything, so you set up the tea and started waking up the others. Like always it was a fight to get Jinta to get up but like always you won in the end.

During the brake was you noticed that Kisuke eyed you concerned all the time, so you tried to act even more happier to make him stop worried. You hate it when you make people worry. "Do we have everything for the party?" you suddenly asked to turn his attention elsewhere. "Yeah, I think we have everything" Kisuke answered "We just have to decorate the main room and rearrange the furniture. That would be all" "All right" you chirped and where about to put away the dishes when a hand was place on yours. Following the arm you so met Kisuke's eyes, which were dead serious, a rare sight. "_, you don't have to help with the main room. You had helped already a lot, so take the time and relax" You just nodded, slightly stunned. Did he notice?

Evening

You looked at your watch, it was about time to go downstairs, so you took a last look at you in the mirror. Besides from your tired expression on your face you liked saw. You wore a green top with a black tendril motive along your right side, together with a black leather half-jacked that stopped under your breast and was half zipped. A black skirt showed of your long legs, that looked even longer with the green high heels you had on.

With a last nod to yourself you left your room and went into the main room to wait for the guests. The first came about ten minutes later and from this point there was a steady stream of people walking through the door. About half an hour after the firsts guests had arrived the room was filled with so many people you wondered how they all fit in there.

You ran around quite al lot, offering drinks and snacks or asking if everything was all right. A lot of people asked you if you were all right since you looked pale and tired but you just smiled and said that planning the party had stressed you out but else you were fine.

Right as you came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with fresh drinks with you you noticed that everyone's attention was drawn to the middle of the room. Urahara had climbed on a table and was now shouting over all the noises in the room "All right guys. Since now everyone is here we're playing a game and this is -" he made a dramatic pause "30 Minutes in heaven" There were a lot of groans but also as much cheers from the different people in the room. Kisuke meanwhile had jumped from the table and collected different objects from the boys, filling them all in his striped hat. When he had everything he went straight over to you and shoved the hat in your face "Pick" he demanded cheerfully.

You grinned and grabbed the head, then tip everything out on the table "I take the hat" you said and put the hat on your head with a giggle. Suddenly you were lifted up bridal style and you felt that you were moved. Glancing up from under the hat you saw that it was Kisuke who was carrying you, causing you to blush slightly, which brings at least some colour to your cheek. "Well, when you take the hat, then that means that you got me" he explained your unspoken question and a few seconds later you were in the closet and the door was closet behind you.

Kisuke placed you back on your feet and you slid down the wall in a sitting position, forced to do this by another wave of dizziness. "_" Kisuke called out your name and as you looked up you saw him kneeling in front of you. "Yeah?" "Tell me what's wrong" "What do you mean?" you quickly asked, trying to sound surprised. "Stop acting" Kisuke told you sternly "You're exhausted, lack in concentration and you look sick" "No, no" you tried it again and stood up and Kisuke followed you "I'm fine" but then the dizziness came back but harder, causing you to sway dangerously "I'm f-" You fell forward onto Kisuke's chest and he quickly reacted, wrapping his arms around you.

He sat down and pulled you onto his lab, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder "Will you now tell me what's wrong?" he asked again but in a softer voice. "I haven't slept for the last few days" you mumbled groggily, your voice barely above a whisper. "Why?" Kisuke asked somewhat shocked. "I don't know" you answered "Something keeps bothering me but I don't know what it is". Kisuke gently moved some hair out of your face and you looked sleepily up at him "Why haven't you said anything?" he asked you and you lowered your gaze in shame "I didn't want anyone to worry about me" Kisuke sighed but not in an annoyed manner "_, you should know that it worries us much more to see you like that" "I'm sorry" you mumbled" and rested your head back on his shoulder. You felt calmed in in Kisuke's presence and actually tired, the warmth of his body and steady beating of his heart made you sleepy.

"Don't worry about it" Kisuke whispered, noticing that you slowly drifted of into sleep. "Right now it's more important that you get enough rest" You just nodded and before you were out you believed to feel a slight pressure on your lips.

Kisuke's P.O.V

You watched _ sleep peacefully in your arms and wondered what could have keep her awake for days. The time flew by and you sighed inwardly as the the door swung open, signaling that the time you were able to spent with _ was over. "I take her upstairs" you told the others, then made your way towards your bedrooms but you brought her into your room instead of hers. Here she could sleep in peace, since no one would burst into your room and because your room pointed towards the inner courtyard while hers pointed out toward the street, so it would be more quiet.

You laid her down on your bed and removed her jacket, then put the covers over her. Sitting down beside her you stroke her cheek with the back of your hand. You love this girl and seeing her in a state like that hurt you in your heart. With a sigh you forced yourself away from her to go back down to your guests. You were the host, so you couldn't just stay away from the party. Kissing her lips one last time, you turned around and walked out of the room.

_ P.O.V

You slowly woke up to the feeling that wherever you laid on sank in but you were to lazy to open your eyes. Something was placed on you cheek and gently started to caress it. You shifted and lifted your eyelids to see Kisuke laying beside, his hand stroking across your cheek. Being still in a state of sleepiness you though of this as a dream and in a dream you could fulfil your desires.

Reaching up you wrapped your arms around Kisuke's neck and pulled him down and into a sweet kiss. You both suddenly froze up, Kisuke because he was surprised about your sudden actions and you because you realized that this wasn't a dream.

You were about to pull back again but right in that moment, Kisuke got over his shock and pressed his lips harder against yours. A deep blush covered your cheeks as he pulled back again, chuckling softly at your expression "It's great to see some colour on your face" he said, stroking your flushed cheek with his thump. "I love you, _" Kisuke told you, before he leaned back down to kiss you again. Reacting immediately, you tightened your embrace around his neck pulled him closer to you. Kisuke carefully eased himself on top of you, holding himself up by his forearms to not hurt you.

He pulled away from the kiss and instead trailed his lips down your neck, nibbling and sucking along the way. As he hit that one certain spot and heard you moan out he grinned and started working on your neck, enjoying the sweet moans, coming from you. "Kisuke" you moaned out and he answered amused "What is it, my dear?" "I love you, too"

As he heard that he came back up and crashed his lips onto yours in a fiery kiss. You moaned lightly at the passion he let flow into in and returned it the same way. Partying your lips you allowed him access without him even asking and Kisuke accepted the offer. His tongue darted inside and swept throughout your mouth, exploring every little corner her could reach. When you had enough of him just mapping out your mouth you moved your tongue and started rubbing it against yours. He got the massage and rubbed back, twirling his tongue against yours until you ran out of air.

You pulled apart and Kisuke rested his forehead against yours, looking deep in your eyes. A yawn fought his way up your throat and though you fought you couldn't hold it back. Kisuke chuckled and rolled of you, pulling you up against his chest. You snuggled into him and wrapped your arm around his waist, while he stroke your hair and back.

From now on you wouldn't have any problems with falling asleep anymore, you could feel it. You mind had calmed down and finally you knew what had bothered you all the time. It had been your feelings towards Kisuke and the worry about what he might think about it when you would tell him. But now that that you knew that it was no problem anymore. Everything was perfect.


End file.
